Savin' Me
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: A 'songfic' if you can call it that with KyuuNaru, authored by Kaosu! Um.... for just this once I'm a crappy summerizer, so ya have to read to find out! :fires a gun once: IT'S A ONESHOT!


Kaosu: Yes, I'm sappy. I'm an awful, sappy, demented, deranged writer. SO WHAT?!?! And no, there's no Kaosu or Aki in this one. Sigh. Cry. Stick tongue out at the annoyed reviewers who like the all mighty author OCs.  
Aki: ANYWAY!!!! We don't own Naruto, we don't own a lawsuit, and we don't own the $1,000,000,000,000 that we didn't make by not using other people's stuff illegally to make a profit that we therefor will not be sued for! That goes for "Savin' Me" and "Summer of '69" as well:3

Kaosu: I also thought I'd try something a little... different. KyuuNaru, NON-fem. :3 Tee hee... Ya don't see much of THAT, now do ya?

* * *

Naruto woke to his demon's annoyance. **_HEY! Brat! Wake the hell up! That alarm's gonna deafen me!_**

_Will it mute you, too?_ Irritation flowed into his thoughts.

_**Oh, come now, kit. It's a damn loud alarm, but I can be loudER.**_

_And I'm loudEST out of all three!_

_**You better believe it...**_

He turned the clock's alarm to 'off,' and got out of bed, ignoring Kyuubi while he still could. It was Saturday, and he had nothing, absolutely NOTHING, to do. So, he planned to listen to music all day, and that's just what he did. He got dressed and went downstairs, turning on the radio.

* * *

_Only when you held my hand,  
I knew that it was now or never,  
Those were the best days of my life.  
Back in the summer of '69._

It was 4:23 PM, and the song "Summer of '69" had just ended. Just before the next song, "Savin' Me" by Nickleback, Kyuubi, who had apparently been able to 'separate' from Naruto, as long as they were within a 4½ feet from each other, had walked in, and sat down on the couch by Naruto.  
_Prison gates won't open up for me,  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling,  
Oh, I reach for you,  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls,  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in,  
All I need is you,  
Come please I'm calling,  
And oh I scream for you,  
Hurry I'm falling._  
Wait... Was Kyuubi singing along to it?!  
_Show me what it's like,  
To be the last one standing,_

Kyuubi gave Naruto a certain look that said something like 'I'm singing this song as if to you, and every last god damn word is the perfect fuckin' truth!!!'

_You aren't actually singing along... are you, Kyuubi?_

**_What's it to you?_**  
_And teach me wrong from right,  
And I'll show you what I can be,  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me,  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.  
Well... It's that look you're giving me!!!_

_**The 'I'm singing this song as if to you, and every last god damn word is the perfect fuckin' truth!!!' one?**_

* * *

In an apartment, in Stoughton, Wisconsin, in the U.S.A.

* * *

An author with hair EXACTLY like a flame, age 17, alias Kaosu, sweat dropped. And then proceeded to accidentally set a bag of Chex Mix alight.

"BRANDON!!! How many times do I have to tell you not to set the Chex Mix on fire?!" He flinched.  
"Sorry, mom!!!!" Kaosu said, removing the flame and going back to his I.M. Conversation with his best friend, Aki.

* * *

Back with Naruto and Kyuubi...

* * *

_No duh._

_**I mean it, Naruto.**_

Naruto froze.  
_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling,  
And all I see is you.  
These city walls ain't got no love for me.  
_"Really?" he dared to ask out loud, "You REALLY mean it?"

Kyuubi stopped singing. "Yes."

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,  
And oh I scream for you.  
Come please I'm calling,_

The two sat there, looking each other right in the eyes, the music still playing.  
_And all I need from you,  
Hurry I'm falling._  
And slowly, they came closer.  
_Show me what it's like,  
To be the last one standing.  
And teach me wrong from right,  
And I'll show you what I can be._

And closer...  
_Say it for me,  
Say it to me,_

... until they finally kissed.  
_And I'll leave this life behind me.  
Say it if it's worth saving me._

_Hurry I'm falling.

* * *

_

Kaosu: -sweat drop- Heh... aren't I a demented little plot-bunny?

Aki: No... you're a demented little DUST-bunny:3 -pokes Kaosu and he turns into a demented NOT-SO-LITTLE dust-bunny!!!!!-  
Kaosu: -pokes Aki and she turns into a pickle-

Aki: I HATE MYSELF!! AAAAAAAAH!! I'M A PICKLE!! SICKGROSSYUCKICKGROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!!!!! xP

Kaosu: -turns us both back to normal- :3


End file.
